


medicine : larry

by harrys1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Harry, Angry Louis, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bottom Louis, Boxer Harry Styles, Coming Out, Dark Harry, Eventual Fluff, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Louis, Gangs, Happy Harry, Hate to Love, Hoe!Louis, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm scared, Love/Hate, M/M, Nick Grimshaw & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Partner Betrayal, Teasing, Top Harry, harry questions his sexuality, impressive amounts of communication, lilac jumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys1994/pseuds/harrys1994
Summary: the boys and the girls are in, I mess around with him and I'm okay with itlouis is new to town and him and harry get off on the wrong footit's all very confusing





	1. Chapter 1

The crowded entrance of school opened and students slowly started making their way to their classes.  
It was another fifteen minutes until the first class of the day would start, so Shawn, Niall and Harry stood against a wall, talking and just looking around if there were any fit people they could mess around with.

Well, actually it was only Niall who was looking around. Harry was playing some stupid game on his phone to kill time while smoking a cigarette and Shawn had not said a word yet, except from flirtatiously smiling at some people, something Harry had been able to avoid so far.

"Harry." Niall spoke, slightly elbowing the much taller lad in the ribs. He growled at his friend for interrupting his silence and looked up.

The sound of a motorcycle was heard as a gorgeous Harley Davidson bike drove onto the parking spot right in front of them, next to Harry's car. This is the bike harry had been saving up for for months. He had wanted to buy it three months prior but out of nowhere, the bike had been sold and there hadn't been any new offers since then. The guy riding the bike almost seemed to small to _fit_ it as he stepped of, but somehow it seemed just right. Tiny wrists covered in tattoos were visible as the guy reached for his helmet and took it off. He quickly adjusted his fringe and licked his lips, Harry's eyes not once leaving the figure standing in front of him. If he hadn't been questioning his sexuality enough lately, this one kind of was a deal breaker, after only having seen the lad for a good minute. 

"Glad I elbowed you now, aren't you," Niall said smugly as he saw the look on Harry's face. 

"Fuck." He silently cussed, his eyes scanning him from head to toe.

The guy was wearing some black skinny jeans, showing off a surprisingly perky bum with a top that had what seemed like the Nirvana logo printed on it, but not just quite that. A black oversized denim jacket hung on his shoulders with some black Vans hung loosely at his feet, long and dark brown hair covering his eyes.

He lifted the seat of the motor and grabbed a few books out of it, not bothering for a bag and closed the case again. After avoiding the people around him for the past two minutes, he finally looked up and Harry couldn't help but be surprised by the extraordinary bright blue eyes that gazed around. A stern, frowning look was given, knowing people were gawking at him. His hand went through his hair once again as he started walking towards the entrance, holding a phone in his hand and listening to music as there were headphones connected to it. His fingers started tapping onto the back of the books he had in his hands. 

Harry put his phone in his pocket, took another drag of his cigarette, noticing that everyone was looking at him, the girls smirking as they eyed him up and boys giving him dirty looks because of all the attention he was receiving.

Suddenly, his eyes shot up, his gaze falling onto Harry. The two made eye contact, both not wiping off their stern looks. His gaze stayed on Harry as he kept walking towards the entrance. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be the one to look away, as he raised his eyebrow at him. A smirk appeared on Harry's face at his actions, as he finally tore his eyes away.

He looked back at Shawn who was discussing some football shit with Niall.

"I'm gonna go inside, see you in class." He said to Niall and immediately walked towards the entrance without waiting for a reaction.

People started to get away from the doors as they saw Harry coming.  
He made my way towards his locker, grabbed some books without checking whether or not they were the right ones and walked to class. Harry frowned as he walked into the room, seeing his ginger friend sitting in the back of the class, repeatedly slamming his head on the table. As he made his way towards him he noticed the hot girl also sitting in the back of the class in the corner of his eye, two seats away from Ed, tapping away on her phone while headphones were still in her ears.  
He sat down at the table next to Ed and looked at him without saying anything.

"Your head is gonna explode if you keep doing that, Ron Weasley." He said after a minute, which made him look up and rub his forehead.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked with a painful look on his face. "And stop calling me Ron Weasley, you're the one named Harry so the joke's on you."

"Long enough to know that you seem to have lost your mind. Once again, if I may add." He chuckled.

Ed mumbled something in response that did not sound that nice and opened his binder.

"Why were you doing it anyway?" Harry asked, causing Ed to pout immediately.

"You saw that new guy?" He looked over to the brunette, currently still tapping away on his phone.

Harry nodded in response before he continued.

"Well I bumped into him when I walked to class and I couldn't get anything out." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his old red hoodie, which made Harry chuckle once again. "You'll get there, mate." Suddenly, confusion hit Harry. 

"Wait, I thought you were over guys, said that was just an experimental thing? I thought you and Cherry were back together?" Ed sighed, "We were, but she left to go study in Oxford, remember? Distance was too difficult, I'm rebounding."

The bell rang and that ended their conversation, much to Harry's luck, he thought. Ed and relationships was a hard subject. The man could write novels on how much he loved.

The teacher walked in and so the guy pulled out his headphones and crossed his amrs, looking down at his wrist and scratching the tattoo there, completely uninterested. Harry was no better as he started to peel the pink nail polish Niall put on him in his sleep off. Just like him, he completely ignored the teacher as she began to say her name and talk some shit about how important this year was and how extracurriculars would look well on college applications.

Harry's high school career was a joke. It was his third time doing his senior year and it was starting to make him feel like Edward fucking Cullen. His only reason to be here was because it was a direct order to him from his boss. They were supposedly trying to get close to someone, even though they hadn't even had the briefing yet in which they would find out who exactly they'll be "targeting".  
John said that this _mystery_ person might only get here in the second semester, which means that they might be "fucking wasting our time by just sitting on our arse for 5 days a week, listening to bullshit we've heard before, while we could be out there doing something useful." Or atleast that's how Harry had said it a few nights before in a briefing.

But he wanted them to be there, because that one fucker could also be here today. Apparently it was important that their cover was waterproof, and it would be too suspicious if they eventually all started going to the school at the same time like the person. Sadly, Johnny didn't know precisely, which resolted in Harry yelling at him to get his shit together. Which lead onto Harry getting yelled at even louder.

So no, Harry wasn't happy to be there.

A knock on the door was what pulled Harry out of his thought process and Niall was the one that walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," The old lady shot Niall daggers with her eyes as she asked for his name. Niall answered with a surprised frown on his face, not expecting the elder woman to be so extreme about it. "Horan, madam."

"First day of the new school year and you're already late, that's not a good start Mr. Horan." Harry grinned and Niall walked towards the back of the class, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh right! I almost forgot, I was too busy talking." The teacher said as she laughed, everyone looking at her with a bored expression.

"We have some new students! So, what's your na-..." The teacher looked over at the new guy as she was speaking but got cut off by the bell. The guy immediately stood up and walked out of the class, completely ignoring the teachers attempt to get to know him. Everyone looked after him in amazement. It took a lot of guts to just look straight into someone's eyes and completely ignore what they were trying to say.

 

 

 

 

Louis had been feeling incredibly awkward the whole morning.  
Especially when he arrived at school, which he knew he should have been expecting. Obviously, you don't see teenagers driving bikes like _that_ that often but in his eyes it was just a stupid judgement, but a lot of people don't feel that way so it felt like everyone was watching him as he minded his business and that made him even more uncomfortable than he was about the fact that he had to transfer schools. He didn't show that he was though. He made sure of that.

The lessons were boring as usual and gladly for him it was lunchtime quite quickly. He was sitting against the tree, reading a book that Nick had told him about. Apperantly it was supposed to be good but he wasn't really feeling it, not being sure whether it was because of the uncomfortableness he felt with multiple eyes on him, checking what the weird new lad looked like. He took the last bite out of the sandwich he had prepared this morning and looked down at his phone. Just ten more minutes until the next class started.  
A deep sigh left his lips in frustration as he turned the volume of the song a bit down as it was more uptempo and put the book under his as he stood up with a phone in his one hand and the litter in the other. Without much courage, he dragged his feet over to the bin.

The guy that had made some weird intimidating-ish eye contact with him this morning was sitting at a lunch table with the ginger kid that had walked into him before first period and Horan, the guy who was late in class. The ginger kid was listening attentively to what Horan was saying, while the curly haired lad was doing the complete opposite. He was poking the food on his plate with a fork and nodded at Horan as he was talking.

Look, the lad was really hot, nobody could deny that. Louis couldn't either, he knew he had a thing for fluffy haired boys, and his hair was the _fluffiest_. And he wasn't just _hot_  either, there was something about him, a quality of some kind that simply made him beautiful. Like a work of art, a masterpiece.

When Louis finally neared the bin, which was placed next to the table occupied by the three boys, he felt eyes on him. Without thinking much of it, he threw the food away and just when he was about to walk off, he heard a deep voice over his headphones, vaguely making out the words that were spoken to him. 

_"What's your name?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you have any notes or comments please leave them! i’d love your input as i’m very new at this :)
> 
> hope you enjoy! x
> 
>  
> 
> -

"What's your name?" The curly haired guy with a shirt that was barely buttoned up asked, not really sounding interested even though it was him asking the question. The boy took a small step back and frowned at him, as he touched his fringe and raised an eyebrow at the other guy.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name." He said again. Louis noticed see his jaw tighten, probably in annoyance, as his eyes glared at hus face, one eyebrow up as he was awaiting an answer. "There's no need for you to know my name." Louis spoke, which made Harry frown, his hand that was previously laying on top of the table had now turned into a fist and the two other boys sitting at the table widened their eyes in amusement. 

"Tell me your name." His teeth were clenched, words coming out of his mouth like spit. Inside of the boy's head, a wicked smile appeared, knowing that Harry, who was still unknown to him, had a problem with people not reacting to his dominance the way he wanted them to. Instead of expressing himself and his utter satisfaction at this realisation, he just kept a plain face as he crossed his arms over his chest, the book still in his hands. 

"Do you always act like a dick or is that just the effect I seem to be having on you?" Cocking his head to the side, he noticed that quite a lot of people around them had silenced and was staring at their interactions. 

"Someone is on his period." He said with an evil grin. Louis narrowed his eyes at that comment, not really knowing what he was trying to get at. 

"No, I'm just a dick. What's your excuse though? Are you on yours? Do you need a tampon?" He started muttering something to a girl that passed as if he was asking for a tampon and howls were heard at his words, but he seemed completely unfazed by the attention as he stared him right in the eyes. 

"Dickhead." Louis mumbled through gritted teeth as he was showing no reaction, but apparently loud enough for the asshole to hear it.

"Slut." He spat back. Another creative curse word. Huh. 

Louis was quite confused at how this guy was arguing with him, not knowing at all in what way he was trying to be insulting. 

"You have no reason to call me a slut. Have I given you one yet?" The fire in his eyes was burning with rage. 

Harry clenched his jaw, knowing that slut shaming this guy he just met was a step too far and quite unnecessary. He didn't even know what he was getting at. 

"You do look like quite the slut, like to get fucked, huh?" Against his nature and actual thoughts, he went through with the uncalled for slut shaming and made a low comment on how he was probably gay. Harry didn't even know how he knew he was gay. He just, was. Atleast that's what Harry's gutfeeling said. 

"If that's your definition of slutty then you are also quite the slut, lad. If you're gonna unbutton that shirt down to your belly button you might as well go naked. Your boobs are falling out, big boy." Once again, an echo of howls were heard and the curly haired boy was fuming.

"Tosser." 

"I've really heard much worse. Try thinking of something better, a little bit more creative next time you try to insult me, okay?" That once again got a reaction out of most bystanders, muffled laughs ringing through their ears. 

After giving him a sarcastic smirk, he walked away from the table to the bathroom, ignoring all the eyes that he felt on him. Now that he was done talking the rage he felt was finally kicking in. When he walked in he clenched his fists and slowly counted to ten in an attempt to calm down. Suddenly, he was caught off guard by another guy entering the bathroom so he quickly regained his posture. 

"Hey. You're new here right?" Louis frowned at his words and shrugged.

"I guess." The brown haired guy smiled and walked towards Louis as he put his hand out. 

"I'm Shawn." He spoke with a smile. 

Louis reluctantly took his hand, still unsure of what he wanted from him. 

"Louis." 

"That was pretty cool what you did in there." His eyes slightly widened as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked in confusion.

"Talking to Harry like that." 

"Who's Harry?" 

"Oh! That's the guy you just totally roasted," Louis frowned at the word roasted, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? 

"The prick deserves it. He thinks he's the best thing in the world and talks to people like they're rubbish." Louis muttered without thinking.

"I like you. You've got guts" Shawn said. 

"Thanks, I guess." 

 

The bell rang again and they made their way towards class as they noticed they had English together. 

After a very fucking annoying day, school finally ended and Louis drove home after exchanging numbers with Shawn and saying goodbye. Louis wasn't too keen on giving people his number but Shawn had been so excited, and in the back of his head he could hear Nick already lecturing him on what a twat he would have been if he had said no. He waved to Shawn one last time before driving off. 

Shawn waved back at Louis and confidently walked over to Harry, Niall and Ed. "Now, Harry" He started, "Did you see how easy that was? You almost ruined all of our chances at getting close to him." Harry's body language immediately shifted from comfortable to defensive and he frowned down at Shawn. 

"Shut the fuck up Shawn, none of us knew who he was." 

"He's right you know, you got the intel this noon. There was no way any of us could have known it was him." Niall spoke, not amused by the sudden burst of confidence on Shawn's part. 

"I'm just saying, we need to be careful. We're supposed to get close to him, not drive him away."

 

 

After ten minutes of driving, Louis opened the door to his flat and quickly changed into a shirt and some trackie shorts with a hoodie thrown on top of it.

He grabbed the bag he messily packed in the morning and ate some fruits while he watched an episode of Friends for about the 60th time. He quickly tried to get ahold of Nick but it seemed that he was still at work. With a frustrated sigh, he took his keys and started his run to the gym. It was a good ay of getting warmed up since it was only 10 minutes away. 

The doors opened and he automatically walked towards the back of the gym, where he had been so many times before. He opened another door and there it was. The big boxing ring in the middle of the room that would help him work off all his stress and frustrations of the day. Sadly, it was already taken, which was odd because Luke had promised him he'd make some time for them to train together. Of course, some footie would've absolutely made his day, but Luke had begged him to come so the decision was made pretty easily. 

One man was holding boxing pads while the other one was throwing punches at his hands.  
When Louis walked closer, he happily noticed that the man was Luke indeed. The other male's identity was still unknown to him, but black tattoos were sprawled all over his arms, his back bare and legs covered with shorts that clung to his body with sweat.

When Luke noticed Louis he immediately took a step back and waved, making the lad who was punching the bags stop his actions. Only a few seconds later, Luke was hugging him tightly.

"Lou, you little shit, I am so happy to see you. You've gotten even more manly than the last time I saw you, stop growing! Look at this fucking stubble!" Louis tried to hold back a giggle but did it anyway, Luke wouldn't hold a giggle against him. " How was today? Make anyone cry?" 

"I tried, almost got there." 

"You do know that I will be hugging you every single time I see you, for at least a week, since I missed you like hell?" Louis left out a chuckle at his words and nodded, he hadn't registered his response as he was too distracted hugging him again. 

Louis finally let his eyes wander to the guy who was still standing in the ring, his eyes going up his torso and he couldn't help but clench his jaw as their eyes met.

Oh come on.

"Hello Louis,"  Harry smirked, and in that moment, Louis knew that this was absolutely not the last he was going to see of this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! leave a comment or a kudo if you want :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has read this so far! really appreciate it and hope you like it! 
> 
> all the love

Louis frowned as soon as a smirk formed on Harry's face, causing him to glare at him as he was putting a lot of effort into not letting his eyes wander down to his tattooed and apparently very muscled chest again. God how much he wanted to. 

"Louis, this is Harry. I train him. Harry, this is Louis, my nephew." Luke happily said. 

"Louis." Harry spoke softly, licking his lips as if he was trying out how Louis' name felt on his lips. The smirk and twinkle in his eyes never disappeared as he talked, sweat dripping down his body as his hair was pulled out of his face in a manbun. Louis felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he started going over a whole list of curse words in his head. The guy was ripped as fuck and he hadn't seen a guy this hot since he hooked up with some random guy named Gio he met at a bar in LA. 

Fuck, shit, bugger, bloody fucking hell-

"If it isn't the slut." Louis managed to say and Harry rolled his eyes at her words, Luke glancing at Louis' face as if he was looking for an explanation. 

"We've met." Luke frowned at Louis' obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"He's new at school." Harry said, his slightly sparkling green eyes not leaving Louis' cold stare. 

Fuck, shit, bugger, Jesus fucking Chri-

"Right, Harry," Luke said, interrupting Louis' mental curses, "Let's have a short break." 

Harry got out of the ring and sat down against a wall, pulling a bottle of water out of his bag.

"So," Luke's voice made Louis pull his eyes away from Harry's. "How's your Mom?" Luke asked in a whisper and Louis immediately grimaced at the mention of her. They sat down on one of the old white tables in the room and Louis placed his bag on the floor as he took his hoodie off. 

"I told you to stop calling her Mom. Just say her name. She's not my fucking Mother and she will never be. We've been over this." Louis gritted through his teeth. Now he felt even more eager to get into the ring, just the mention of that woman made his blood boil. 

"Fuck, I know, Lou. I'm sorry. How is she though?"

"Don't really know. Don't really care." He spoke in a monotone voice as he pretended to be busy putting on his boxing gloves on, hopping off the table as Luke looked at him with compassion. It was as if he was seeing this puppy hurting or bumping into something and watching a dramatic scene from a movie, at the same time. 

"Now stop looking at me like that and help me out." Louis snapped at him and he knew that he'd gone too far on the subject. Louis knew he had the best intentions, but he'd told him a million times to not mention it so when he did it started a fire inside of him that made him want to break something. 

He tried to drop his worried look and started putting on her protection. He looked at Louis like that about 70 percent of the time. He knew everything that he had been through and that made him the only one. A smile appeared on his face as Louis gave him a little smile while shrugging, as if he was apologizing for lashing out. Luke knew that that was the best he was going to get from him. 

Luke reached out to tie the laces before he was finally able to walk over to the punching bags. 

"Lou," Luke muttered, making him turn to him again. "I'm really glad you're back." A smile appeared on his face as he walked back over to Luke. "I missed you too." He whispered, hugging his waist tightly before running back to the punching bag. 

Louis let his eyes wander to where Harry was sitting down and their eyes immediately met. 

 

 

Harry had no idea what to do when he realized it was him. Was this a coincidence? And what was he actually doing here?  He was so confused and quite distraught by the sudden presence but that didn't mean that he had let the fact that he was really checking him out slip from his attention. He thought he couldn't be more surprised by his actions, but that was until he suddenly started putting on boxing gloves.

Also, Louis. 

Louis.

Luke told him to have a little break so he sat down on the table against the wall and had some water while watching the the two of them talk. Obviously Luke had brought something up that wasn't quite appreciated by Louis. 

Louis.

He took his hoodie off, only wearing a tank top and some trackie shorts. Their discussion ended as sudden as it had started and Luke quickly helped him put on the gloves. After following the interaction closely and hearing Louis say "I missed you too," to Luke's "I'm really glad you're back", Harry knew that he wasn't here on his own will. Louis met his eyes one last time before he started punching the bag. 

"He's, quite... different." Harry said unsure, questioning his own words, his eyes focused on Louis as Luke sat down next to him. 

He didn't really want to use the word different. Different is the word they used in the movies to describe someone usually broody and annoying and because of that different didn't mean different anymore. But it had slipped from Harry's lips before he could properly think of what word to use. 

"Yeah, he is." Luke said with a smile, obviously proud of him in the way he said it and looked at her. 

"Does he box?" 

"Yeah, for a few years now. He's good." He nodded while talking. 

"Competition?" 

"No, just training, once or twice a week." Luke commented and Harry raised his eyebrow. "Just self defense, he's pretty popular with both girls and guys, which can be quite dangerous." Also has a big fucking mouth and is shite at biting his tongue so you know what that means." Harry chuckled. The potty mouth had been introduced to Harry already. 

"Has some frustration to work out as well." Luke elaborated, which made sense but he couldn't help but be a bit shocked with the new information. He didn't want to be the one to use stereotypes but he didn't exactly look like a guy who boxed.

"Is he any good?" 

"He has great technique and you might not think that he's got the muscles, as his arms are pretty skinny and normal looking, but the strength combined with his anger can probably knock you out quite easily though. He also does some other sorts of martial arts." 

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. So his mouth and mind aren't the only things to be afraid of.

"Can I box with him?" 

"What?" Luke said in confusion. "Why do you wanna box with him? I'm not going to let you hurt him!" He slightly raised his voice, turning his body to Harry's and obviously making his body language shift to defensive. 

"Calm down, mate!" Harry said with a chuckle before explaining. 

"I mean, he can hit me and I'll do defense. Like we do. " 

"You can try. But I'm warning you." He said before he called Louis' name and he looked over, unimpressed that he had to stop the routine he was punching at. "Harry here, would like to box with you." Louis snorted.

"Why?" He asked in confusion as he realized they weren'r joking. "You know I don't fight people unless it's necessary. Also, he's not in my weight class."

"He can only defend himself and you can hit him." 

"Oh," His pensive look changed to careless and he shrugged. "Why not." He immediately said. Harry was not expecting him to agree to the proposal. 

The pair got into the ring, eyes already locked and Luke barely even told them to start and a punch was thrown at Harry's chest. 

He looked up, shocked at his fast actions. Before he realized what the hell he was doing, he got kinda lost when he looked at his eyes from this close. 

Oh fuck. 

He had some ocean blue eyes where you could literally sink in, which matched perfectly with his chocolate brown colored hair. 

 

Realizing Harry should probably concentrate, he quickly hid his face behind his hands and arms, trying to concentrate after getting punched out of his thoughts. 

He was able to dodge a couple of hits before he hit him in the stomach, which made him bow over so he took his shot, and hit Harry's eye, probably a bit harder than intended by the look on his face. 

Harry felt blood running down his face and Louis backed up in shock when Luke came in the ring. 

"Fuck'" He heard him mutter, their eyes meeting once again and Harry could see the fright in his eyes. It made him confused. This is what boxing is about, it happens, then why did he look so shocked by his actions. Guilt was literally dripping from his face. Harry shook his head at him, as if he was trying to say 'calm down, don't worry'. 

"You okay?" Luke said, while holding a towel with ice against his eye.

"Sure." 

Harry let his eyes wander to Louis once again, but he'd already left the ring and was softly drumming his gloves against the table, lost in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry walked into school the next day, all eyes were on his beatened-up one. After the small scene he and Louis made yesterday, or well he made yesterday, attention was already quite expected today. The black eye only made it worse, naturally. This wasn't at all Harry's plan, to draw all of this attention. He wanted to stay lowkey and try to survive the fucking year without having to worry about possibly accidentally blowing his cover.

He didn't want people to mention his eye, especially not his friends. Of course, no one else would actually come up to him and actually ask how he got it, people already knew better than to go talk to him. Thank god. 

Sadly, Niall naturally started asking a million questions as soon as he saw him. He started flipping his shit with oneliners such as "You dumb fuck!", "We leave you alone for two seconds," and of course the classic "What did you do this time?" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. 

"Niall, calm down," Before he could even begin to explain, Niall cut him off again, "Calm down? You want me to calm down? You know how important this job is, Harry. We cannot fuck this up. If you draw any attention, it won't be good." Niall sighed in worry. "You know how dangerous these guys are, why would you blur them out?" 

"Wait-" Harry interrupted Niall before he could ramble on. "You think I went out and tried to make a fuss with them? Are you mad?" 

"Mate, it's the second day and you're already beatened up. You do have a reputation of searching for trouble when you get bored," Harry had to admit, that one did hurt a bit. 

Ed was strangely enough already stood in front of Harry's locker as he and Niall arrived as they were talking in a hushed tone, whose jaw immediately dropped at the sight of the curly haired lad. 

"Mate! What the hell happened? You only had training last night." Ed questioned. 

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed, "Do you hear that Niall?" The pieces finally clicked in his head and he innocently smiled up at Harry. "Don't look at me like that, dumbass." Harry said, not being able to hide the smile on his face. 

"Niall here thought I'd gone on a solo mission and got my ass kicked." Ed huffed, "If you'd gone on a 'solo mission' you would've gotten you ass killed, not kicked." Niall and Harry grimaced at  the thought and nodded in unison. 

"So, what did happen?" Niall asked, and at that exact moment, Louis walked by. He did not acknowledge Harry at all, eyes fixated on his feet as he made his way towards his locker. 

Instead of answering his friend's question, Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from him, scared that he might suddenly disappear. 

"I'll explain later," he mumbled and slammed his locker shut. 

"Hey," Harry exhaled a breath as he stood next to Louis' opened locker door. He looked at Harry and grimaced at the sight of his eye. 

"Listen," they both said at the exact same time. Harry chuckled and scratched his head, "After you," he said. 

"Okay," Louis sighed, "I want to apologize for punching you like that. I know it might have seemed like it, but it really wasn't my intention to hit you that hard, or make you bleed. It might've seemed like I did it on purpose, bu-" Harry cut him off as soon as he realized that Louis actually thought that Harry thought it was on purpose. 

"God, no! No, of course it was an accident. It's boxing, it's not exactly ballet or ping pong. People get hurt. It happens. Don't worry about it." Harry saw the relief in Louis' eyes briefly before he realized he was being quite see-through about his emotions and quickly regained his cool.

"I actually wanted to apologize. I was a real prick at lunch yesterday, and I realize that I went way out of line by calling you a slut." 

Louis nodded and grabbed some books as Harry scratched his arm this time, "I know slut shaming is fucked up and like, yea, I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot and I'm just.. Sorry." 

"So we're cool?" Louis asks Harry, and he can't help but ask about the worry he seemed to have had yesterday. 

"Yea, but I do have a questions, " Louis' eyes narrowed at his words. "You seemed so shocked yesterday when you punched me, why is that?" Louis started chuckling at his question and Harry felt him shutting off again.

"Now, now Harry. I didn't know you doubled as therapist." Louis' eyes met his and suddenly it was all ice again, just like yesterday at lunchtime. "That does not concern you, okay?" 

Harry couldn't help but look at him in confusion, but nodded anyway. 

"I do have to say, you have a great right hook, very nice technique indeed." A smirk slowly made it's way onto Louis' face again. 

"Ah, well what can I say, it's a talent. Also, a black eye makes you look slightly less horrible, what an improvement." A smirk was continuously on his face as he looked atHarry.

Okay, maybe Louis was lying about Harry's attractiveness, he would eat up that man of breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was a whole ass meal. Of course, if Harry ever got the conformation that Louis thought he was attractive, his ego would burst through the roof (even more) and that was just not good for anyone.

"Are you implying that you find me attractive?" There it is. Louis thought immediately. 

Harry started wiggling his eyebrows, making him chuckle.

"Nah, not my type." Lie.

"Then tell me, what is your type?" Harry said, crossing his arms, leaning against the locker sideways. 

"Why would you want to know that?" He said with a smirk as he took some books out of his locker.

"No reason." 

Louis chuckled and crossed his arms as he leaned against his locker, mirroring Harry's stance.

"Well then there is no reason for me to tell you." The smirk on his face only got bigger before he spoke again. 

"What about you, mister dickhead?" He asked and Harry lightly smiled at his words.

"Why don't you take a guess, mister sassy pants?" He let out another chuckle before talking. 

"Your type is probably one of those girls that you can find at the club, with those really slutty dresses and the IQ of a fly. I'm actually not sure what level of IQ flies have but, you know, those with too many layers of make-up that are hooking up with the first guy they lay eyes on. The Geordie Shore type."

"No." Harry simply said. "And by the way, only onions have layers." Their eyes connected and Louis raised his eyebrow at Harry's answer.

"Did you really just quote Shrek?" 

"Damn fucking right I did." A genuine laugh escaped Louis' lips and Harry's smirk turned into a smile. 

"Oh dear god," Louis muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Then, what is your type? What turns mister dickhead on?" He sarcastically said while poking Harry's chest.

"I don't want one of those girls at the club who are either scared of me or throw themselves at me. Actually, I don't specifically want girls. Someone who can stand up for them and doesn't fucking dramatize the smallest things and actually has something interesting to say." Louis finger poked Harry's cheek and he ruffled his hair. 

"Oh, little Harry gets turned on by bad girls." Louis said and Harry chuckled, looking at him with a smile. "And boys." 

"We should hang out sometime." He said and Louis immediately frowned. 

As if someone had pulled his hair and tugged him down to the ground, he realized what he'd had been doing.  He'd had been flirting with Harry for minutes now. Alarms started blazing in his head and all he could hear was ABORT ABORT ABORT. So that's exactly what he did. 

"Keep dreaming if you want that to happen, big boy." He said in response as he slammed his locker closed and patted Harry's shoulder before walking away. 

A smile appeared on Harry's face as he walked back to his own locker, where Ed and Louis had been watching the entire time with dropped jaws. 

"Did you just had a conversation with him?" Ed pointed at Louis' locker as if he could not believe it. 

"And you actually talked and listened and smiled?" Harry shrugged as he grabbed his biology book and they both widened their eyes. "You guys were flirting! You never- I don't- Ed, I'm so confused." Niall spoke in desperation. 

"Dude, you like him." 

"No I don't." Harry answered Ed. 

"Pal, you just talked to him, you listened to what he said to you, you fucking smiled at him. I even heard you apologize for yesterday? Or was that too a hallucination?"

Okay, let's just hypothetically say that Ed was maybe kind of right to be acting like this over such a thing. Hypothetically. Okay, yes, maybe Harry indeed just fucks people instead of making a conversation. And maybe he never listens to what they have to say, or maybe he never really has to do anything other than shoot a little smirk their way and they're coming crawling to him. Maybe. But that still didn't make that conversation any different. Right? 

"And he's not even blonde, stupid or has had plastic surgery." Niall said with wide eyes. "Niall, we don't do stereotypes in this house." 

"What fucking house are you talking about." Niall muttered to himself as Harry continued to speak. 

"Blondes are also smart. And we don't have anything against fake anything." Harry spoke and Ed nodded in agreement.

Harry shook his head with a smile and walked away without saying anything. 

"See!" Niall shouted, "He was smiling again!" 

 

When Harry walked into Biology class, he immediately sat down next to Louis, who was writing something down in his books. 

"What are you doing here, Styles." He muttered, not even bothering to look up. 

"I'm in class, just like everyone else." His head rose from the books, looking Harry straight in the eye. 

"I meant, what are you doing here sitting next to me." 

"I'm going to be your Biology partner. Also, how do you know my last name?" Harry called him out, he could see Louis' eyes lightly widening in panic as if he was caught. 

He frowned as he was about to answer, but got cut off by the teacher that walked in the classroom. 

Time went by pretty fast, surprisingly, and when the bell rang Harry quickly whispered something in Louis ear.

"Meet me at the library in five minutes." He said and he walked out. 

Louis' eyes followed him until he was out of his sight and he looked around. He quickly grabbed his things and stood up. He shook his head and went back to his locker. 

First of all, they had one five minute conversation, he didn't have to do anything. He didn't want to get attached, he didn't even want any friends and now this guy is telling him to meet him in the library? I think the fuck not. 

Okay, usually Louis would've jumped at the opportunity of a hot guy presenting himself on a plate, but Harry felt like much more work than that and it just sounded exhausting. He didn't seem like he would want to keep it down to this one time. 

Also, he didn't even know where the library was. 

Have fun all by yourself, Styles. 

\- - - - - - -

The rest of the classes flew by quickly and luckily, Louis hadn't seen Harry since first period. He knew he kind of blew him off but that proposition was just weird and he didn't feel comfortable just agreeing to anything he said just like that. 

When Louis and Shawn walked towards the grass, Louis noticed Harry sitting at the same table as yesterday with Ed and Niall. He felt his eyes burning on his body as him and Shawn sat down under a tree. Shawn was ranting about animal rights as they were both laying down in the grass, enjoying the sun. Louis nodded once in a while nodding to show Shawn he was listening.

Suddenly, he stopped talking and Louis opened his eyes to look why. Not to his surprise, a tall broad figure was blocking his sun and he instantly knew who it was. 

"Harold." 

He took Louis' hand, pulled him up and he immediately snatched his arm away in confusion as they walked away from the crowd of people that was sat outside, enjoying the sun. 

"Where were you." He sternly spoke, eyeing Louis' face as if he were his son who had come home later than the given curfew. 

"I've been here since yesterday, I don't even know where the fucking library is." Louis spat at him, frustrated at how he was suddenly acting.

"When I tell you to be somewhere, you listen to me." Louis frowned at him and crossed his arms, surprise clear in his features. What the actual fuck was he on about? 

"Really? You really think that you can just tell me what to do and I'll listen to you?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you serious? What the hell is your problem, mate? You are out of your fucking mind, lad." Anger ran through his body as he spat his words and walked off. 

He sat back down next to Shawn, his glare landing back on Harry, who of course, had gone back to agrily sitting at his table, glaring right back at Louis as if he were the one who was in the wrong. 

"That boy has some serious problems." Louis mumbled, causing Shawn to nod in agreement, and something about the way he stared made him think that there were indeed some real though issues in his life. 

"You have no idea."


End file.
